


Des départs différés

by annaoz



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: M/M, Pretties Porn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoz/pseuds/annaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une touche d'angst dans un bout de porn, avec Siegfried qui voudrait tellement que Raphael lui demande de rester.  Raphael ne demande rien, jamais, il accepte juste ce qu'on veut bien lui donner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des départs différés

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/gifts).



> écrit en 2007, posté sur LJ en offrande à Drakys.

Il y a, dans sa façon impérieuse de se mettre en travers de sa route, un aveu : ce n’est pas l’affronter qu’il désire – bien un peu, il est juste, mais parce que les éclats d’acier que Flambert arrache à son monstre d’épée amènent cris de fer et étincelles à l’échange – et ils en sont tous deux conscients. La main sur la garde et le rictus hautain signifient _je t’interdis de fuir_ , parce qu’ils ont besoin de triompher de l’un, puis de l’autre, pour retarder d’une semaine, d’un jour, d’une heure seulement, la soif de Siegfried de donner à son corps plus de tourments, plus de punitions, qui soient autres que ceux qui baignent les iris écarlates de Raphael.

Ils savent que rien, jamais, ne sera possible ; ni le pardon, ni la vengeance, ni ce quelque chose de plus impalpable que la poussière des cendres que d’autres pourraient confondre avec un peu d’amour.

Leur _impossible_ pourtant, est trop intense pour qu’ils ne veuillent pas le prolonger un peu.

Siegfried murmure : « Laisse-moi passer… » avec si peu de flamme qu’il ne faut pas longtemps pour que l’autre homme le tienne à genoux, le souffle court, le fil de Flambert coupant faiblement la pâleur de sa gorge.

« Déjà ? » siffle le français, presque déçu, et il en jubilerait presque quand il sent un poids lourd qui s’agrippe à sa jambe, l’enserre dans un étau de ferraille et de muscles tendus jusqu’à le faire trébucher et qu’il tombe, le dos à plat dans les feuilles sèches qui recouvrent le sentier.

Quand il soulève un peu la tête, il aperçoit Siegfried sur lui, bloquant si massivement les rayons du jour qui ont l’audace de donner un peu d’or à ses cheveux, un peu moins de blancheur à ses joues à lui : il a commencé à détacher les morceaux de l’armure qui cache son haubert. Raphael ne l’avouera jamais mais son cœur, tout à coup, bat un peu plus vite.

Il ne bouge pas, immobile dans la nature crissant sous lui, retient de justesse un gémissement sourd lorsque Siegfried, qui a fini de s’affairer sur son propre corps, s’occupe dès lors du sien, paumes chaudes et intrusives délassant ses habits, chemise d’abord, pour pouvoir toucher la peau pâle et tiède de son ventre, puis pantalon ensuite, pour avoir accès au reste.

Le reste justement est trop raideur coupable sous les doigts dessinés de callosités de l’autre homme pour qu’il puisse l’assumer sans se maudire, il s’efforce donc à garder les yeux clos, donnant l’air - et l’air seulement tant le frémissement de tout son être le trahit - qu’il subit l’assaut avec un peu d’ennui.

Le petit rire rauque qui s’arrête à un souffle lui apprend que, cette fois encore, Siegfried n’est pas dupe de la feinte piteuse, il le gourmanderait presque d’oser se moquer si sa bouche n’était pas écrasée, dévorée, mangée vive et crue par celle du plus jeune, avalant, trouvant sa langue, en léchant les contours comme s’il cherchait à en éveiller les papilles, brutalisant ses lèvres jusqu’à ce que Raphael, rageur, jugeant qu’il est bon qu’il se débatte enfin, y plante d’un coup sec les dents.

Cela signe la fin des tièdes politesses, annonce le début des hostilités sauvages et les doigts de Siegfried, toujours pris sous le vêtement, contre la chair avide, arrachent plus qu’il ne le faut pour le dénuder, se glissant sans tendresse entre les fesses, poussant majeur puis index féroces à l’intérieur de son adversaire éployé.

Ce n’est ni tout à fait bon, ni tout à fait douloureux, brûlant et rude à la fois et Raphael sent qu’il doit lutter plus fort pour que la correction infligée par Siegfried ne devienne pas _trop_ délicieuse.

Las, il ne possède pas toujours la force d’empêcher à ses lèvres de former des soupirs que, même inaudibles, l’autre homme comprend, prend pour ce qu’ils sont : une reddition douce, une prière de ne pas s’arrêter, pas là, pas ainsi, pas de suite.

Emoussé par la confession muette, Siegfried se laisse aller à un peu moins de fièvre, se penche pour cueillir l’érection du français du bout de la langue, avec une délicatesse qui surprendrait si c’était la première fois.

Quand il devine que les gémissements peinent de plus en plus à ne pas franchir la barrière des lèvres de Raphael, Siegfried s’autorise une pause pour relâcher sa proie délectable, posant un genou assuré entre les jambes qui déjà menaçaient de se refermer.

Une fois sa position prise, accommodée de deux coups de reins secs avant de devenir plus lent, savourant le rythme des hanches de son partenaire, il se laisse aller à sa contemplation, pâleur sur pâleur uniquement troublée par le vert de son habit et le rouge diffus qui filtre sous ses paupières.

Il suffirait simplement qu’il le lui demande pour qu’il fasse un trait sur son départ sans cesse reporté, mais, il y a quelques fois des mots comptant trop lourd entre eux deux ; _reste_ est un de ceux-là.


End file.
